


It's a snow day, not a sick day

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [55]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Future, Gen, Illness, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kai's going out whether mom likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a snow day, not a sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #55 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 8, Maya - ? 

  


  


"What exactly do you think you're doing _get back in bed_."

"No."

"Kai Jaeger, you're going to get back in bed this _instant_ or I'll-"

"Take away Kerrick?" The little boy in train PJs sassed, leaning against the hallway wall as if he were about to fall down. "Not if ya can't find him."

"Kai. _Bed_. You're sick."

"Am not!" And to prove his point, Kai pushed away from the wall and staggered down the hallway into the living room, making a looping path to where his coat hung on the wall by the door. Maya watched in exasperation.

"You can't even walk straight. Where do you think you're going?"

"Out to play." He answered, as if it were the dumbest question he'd ever been asked. "It's snowing."

"Did you miss the part where you've got the flu?"

"I'm just a _little_ sick!" Awkwardly tugging the coat off the hook, Kai managed to get an arm through before he lost his balance and crashed into the little table by the door. Maya winced. 

"Maybe I should wrap you in bubble wrap."

"Don't need it!" Letting the coat hang off so he could right himself, Kai pushed away from the table and gave his mom a triumphant look. "See, I'm good! I'll come right back after- after..."

His face went pale, and his eyes widened. Maya knew that look all too well.

"Sink's closer."

But her son was already dashing - in a straight line by some miracle - past her for the bathroom. Maya snickered as the door slammed. Well, he wasn't going anywhere for a while longer. She walked over and tapped lightly on it.

"Want me in there?"

"No!"

Stubborn little brat, wasn't he. Couldn't even do the normal thing kids did when they were sick, and need his mom to hold a damp rag to his forehead while he threw up.

"Going back to bed after this?"

The toilet flushed and the door opened, Kai looking far worse than a few minutes ago.

"Uh huh."

"Should I bother with crackers and a story, or are you too big for that now? After all, eight's practically grown up."

Her son's eyes narrowed, and he began to make his way back to his room, using the wall for support. She sighed. Didn't wash his hands, and now he was getting germs everywhere. She hoped there were wipes in the cupboard.

"Don't need you."

Maya rolled her eyes. "I'll remember that the next time you need someone to wash your clothes and cook your dinner."

Kai stuck his tongue out at her briefly before stumbling to his bed and crawling under the covers, where he buried his face in his green stuffed dragon. She leaned against his door frame for a moment before crossing the room to stroke his hair.

"I'll make you a little soup too, if you think you can handle it."

"'Kay." 

"Stop being me, Kai. You're going to give your dad a migraine one of these days."

Amethyst eyes peeked up at her, followed by the rest of his face. "Uncle Sora says he's immune now, thanks to you."

"Oh, that's cute. Remind me to 'thank' him next time he visits." Maya bent down and kissed his head, then tucked him in. "Stay put, I'll be back in a bit."

"Uh huh." Kai closed his eyes and flopped back down on Kerrick, asleep moments later.


End file.
